


The Chances you take

by ThisIsAnna47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well this is my first fic please be nice. Thanks to larry_shipper6400 for editing this shitr</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chances you take

Fuck. That was the only thing that Beca could think. A beautiful lady had once again blown her away. This time was no different to any of the others that she had experienced. Unable to do anything, Amy can tell from 50 metres away when it happens. She doesn’t even need to be facing it because she could sense it, which really freaked Beca out every single time it occurred. 

Standing in front of Beca was a beautiful lady, standing about 6 foot tall without her heels, piercing blue eyes and gorgeous blonde hair that fell slightly over her shoulders. She left Beca mesmerised. Every time it happened she could never tell if it was fear that made her freeze but whatever it was took her breath away every single time.

“Little maus, are you here to see me?”

“What?”

“Well,”

“Well what, did you say something you beautiful creature?”

“Yes, are you here to see me?”

Beca froze again. Admittedly yes, she was there to see the Kommissar but she would never say that aloud or would she.

“Uh I guess so. Did you have something on your mind ‘cause you’re definitely on mine,”

Fuck. She said it aloud. She thought about walking away, letting fear take her but when she tried to move her legs, they wouldn’t budge.

“Well little maus I’m glad,”

“Why?”

“Because now I can do this,”

Before Beca could question she felt a set of lips on her own. Soft, pink, full lips pressed against her slightly chapped ones. She was in no way prepared for this to happen but she is sure glad it did. Once the initial shock passed her, she returned the kiss, craving the feeling and she was met with the same hunger from the German woman. Beca pulled away and made her way to the other woman’s ear.

“Not here,” was all she said.

Beca led to two of them out of the main area into the bathroom. Beca trapped the breath-taking women against the door, pressing against her. Beca’s head was tilted up and the kiss was deepened. Beca bit down on Kommissar’s lip, begging for entrance and Kommissar obliged, gladly welcoming Beca’s warm tongue sliding against her own. Beca lifted her leg up to her woman’s waist, a firm hand keeping it there. She moved her lips to Kommissar’s pale skin, nipping and sucking. Evoking sounds from the lovely lady. Beca kisses her way up to the other woman’s ear, sucking the woman’s ear lobe before she spoke again.

“Will I ever know your real name? It isn’t Kommissar is it?”

“Luisa,” 

That was all she could say before Beca latched her lips onto the Kommissar-Luisa’s neck once more. This time with more intent than before, she sunk her teeth into the sweat slick skin. It was enough for a moan to escape from the blonde’s mouth. Beca wanted more. More touching, more kissing, just more everything with this woman. 

Luisa shared that same want, she snaked her hands underneath the hem of Beca’s shirt. She slid her warm hands up, tracing over the delicate skin before making her way to Beca’s perky breasts, practically begging to be touched. She loved the way Beca reacted, bucking into her playful hands; she smiled at the brunette’s reaction. Beca let out small gasps and moans, letting Luisa know that she was the one with complete control. 

Beca was all for taking but she wanted to give. She wanted to make Luisa feel just as good as she was feeling. She pressed her swollen lips to Luisa’s collarbone, making sure that she left marks as she went along so Luisa remembers that it was her that made her feel so good. Beca paused, which made the smile on the blonde’s face disappear. 

That’s when she heard it. 

A knock on the door. It sounded timid and like the person knocking was afraid of what they would find. Beca begrudgingly pulled away and wiped her lips, she doesn’t want to make it too obvious, before pushing Luisa out of the way before making her way outside the door.

It was Chloe; of course it was fucking Chloe. 

“Oh hey Chloe,”

“Hey Becs, what or who were you doing in there? Don’t gimme this bullshit about how there is no-one else there because the noises coming from behind this door made it sound pretty clear that you aren’t alone.”

She was right. They had shared a room in the Bellas house for two years before Fat Amy called dibs on sharing a room with the DJ. Chloe had walked in far too many times on her either masturbating or when she was with her shag of the night with out knocking.

“Someone is in here with me.” Beca admits with a sheepish grin. 

“Who is it then? C’mon, you can tell me! I’ve seen every inch of you before so what is telling me a few secrets, hmm?”

That was also very correct. She expressed her interest in joining Beca in her moments of me time, only to be turned down but damn, she was persistent, not that Beca really minded.

“It’s Luisa.”

“Who? Do I know her?”

That’s what she hated to admit. Luisa was one of the Co-Captains of Das Sound Machine, their one and only rival at the worlds.

“Yes, so you know DSM yeah?”

“Yeah, where is this going?”

“Well you know the Kommissar…”

“You’re sleeping with another captain of an opposing group! Beca really?”

“Well, she is hot and fuck, she has the lips of a goddess!”

“Beca, you need to come back down to earth like now!”

That remark made Beca laugh a little but she knew that she shouldn’t laugh when Chloe was being this serious.

“Sorry,”

“Do you mean it or are you just trying to make me happy, please don’t lie to me Becs.”

“I would never do anything to hurt you Chloe. I really am so sorry, this just happens to me. Jesse was never anything real but I feel like what I have going now, might be something special.”

They were both stunned at what Beca had said, she normally doesn’t say or have anything to do with feelings or emotion but that was pure emotion. Even though Beca thought that Luisa couldn’t hear her, she could and she did. She was touched and she felt like it could be something special too.

“Wow Bec, I’ve never seen this side of you before but I’m glad it’s come out. Now let me pee and then you can go fuck at her place okay?”

“Done.”

With that Chloe barged in to the toilet, greeting Luisa as she entered. Luisa slipped out just after Chloe entered. 

“I heard what you said little maus and I agree,”

“Which part?”

“The part where you said let me remember correctly ‘I feel like this might be something special’. I think that’s what you said,”

“Okay ‘cause if it was the last time that Chloe said then I really hope you agree,”

“And what was that little maus,”

“That we can fuck at your place,”

“That can be done. Follow me,”

Beca did as she was told and she followed the German woman to her car.


End file.
